FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a device and method to assist in the putting on of stockings or similar leg coverings and, more particularly, to a device which can be used to insert the foot into the stocking without the user bending over.
Many people because of some disability have difficulty in putting socks or stockings on their feet. This problem is particularly noticeable in the use of elastic stockings which are used for solving circulatory problems. This disability is also evident in cases where an individual is not able to bend over far enough due to a medical disability or the like to initially put on the stocking and pull on the sock or stocking.
In the past there have been many proposals to ease the problem for an individual unable to bend. Most of these involve the use of extensions for the arms of the user either by handles, some sort of pulling device or by using straps or garter like mechanism to allow the user to exert pulling forces on the tops of the stockings. Examples of these devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,209 to Clauss, U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,856 to Berlin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,907 to MacLaughlan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,252 to Scianimanico, U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,083 to Aslin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,737 to Sanger and U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,909 to Banting. In general, all of these devices require the individual to initially bend down to insert the stocking on the foot. Therefore, it would be extremely desirable to provide a device that inserts the stocking on the foot without requiring the individual to bend.